


You Found Me

by dbz2010



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth finds Zack to be too irresistible to be kept a virgin for any longer. But when Angeal catches them, it is up to Zack to explain what happened…and for Angeal to pick up the pieces of Zack's shattered confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Title: You Found Me  
Author: dbz2004/icedemon2020

Written For: because I was bored out of my mind  
Beta: N/A  
Pairing: Angeal/Zack/Sephiroth  
Genre: Mature sex; bondage; rape; humiliation; sub-ordinance  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 1441  
Summary: Sephiroth finds Zack to be too irresistible to be kept a virgin for any longer. But when Angeal catches them, it is up to Zack to explain what happened…and for Angeal to pick up the pieces of Zack's shattered confidence.

The air felt hot and sticky to Zack-too hot for comfort. He grunted as Sephiroth rammed into his backside, his manhood deep inside of his body. How in the hell did he get in this situation in the first place? Zack grunted again as Sephiroth thrusted again, this time harder than the last time. He could feel himself starting to stir between his legs but he knew that Sephiroth wouldn't allow him to cum…at least not in his presence. Before they had started their little 'romping' the silver-haired 1st Class SOLDIER had put a little silver ring around the base of Zack's member. "There," he said to the 2nd Class SOLDIER. "Don't want a mutt like you cumming before me." A few seconds later, he bound up Zack's hands with plastic zip-ties to prevent him from doing anything 'reckless.' Zack hated being bound up like this in this type of situation. He could feel the plastic digging into his flesh through his gloves.

He chuckled at the younger male and teased Zack for a full hour before finally deciding to get down to business. Sephiroth felt like he took up the entire inside of Zack and it seemed like his manhood was as long as his sword-perhaps longer. Zack longed to release his pent-up cum but that dratted little ring prevented him from doing so. Sephiroth, however, had already cum twice inside of the 2nd Class SOLDIER and was preparing to cum for a third time.

Right when Sephiroth was about to thrust again, the door to the room that the two of them were in creaked open and a figure entered the room. Sephiroth glanced back to see who it was and he chuckled deep in his throat. "Ah, so the loyal master is here to collect his mutt," he said in a teasing tone of voice. He quickly thrusted into Zack, released his cum into the battered male, and slowly came out of Zack. The silver-haired male quickly did up his pants and walked out of the room, glancing at Angeal for a few moments. "Good luck," he said to his friend, patting the other 1st Class SOLDIER on the shoulder as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Angeal watched as Zack slumped down onto the ground. The younger male's cheeks burned a dark crimson color. Of all the people who could have caught them in the act, it had to be Angeal. He dreaded what kind of speech Angeal would say to him. Not one of his honor speeches. No, this wasn't the proper time for that. He shuddered slightly as he tugged his wrists apart weakly and failing to pull the zip-ties apart. 'Stupid Sephiroth and his idea of fun,' he thought to himself. Zack heard the sound of footsteps approach him slowly and he wished that he had something to cover up with. A few seconds later, he felt a large blanket fall over him and he looked up to see a slightly hurt look on Angeal's face.

Zack quickly looked away from his mentor and tried to roll away from the other male when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Here, let me help you," Angeal said to Zack in a soft, kind voice. Swiftly, Angeal cut the plastic zip-ties with a small knife and he tossed them aside. "You…don't have to explain what happened. I can tell what happened in your eyes." They both remained silent for what seemed like hours before Angeal broke it and the tension between them. "Anything else bound?" he asked Zack. The younger male didn't dare look up at his mentor. From the sound of Angeal's voice, he knew that it had taken quite a bit of courage to ask him that question. He could feel his aching manhood and his desire to release but he didn't want Angeal to know that.

"N…no," Zack told Angeal, his voice quivering slightly. "Hmm…" was all Angeal said in response to Zack's remark. The two of them went silent again and Zack heard the rustle of cloth next to him, an indication that Angeal was moving. He nearly let a sigh of relief loose from his lips when he felt a pair of strong arms lift him up into a sitting position. The blanket fell into his lap and he looked down at the ground. He could see the marks in his gloves where the zip-ties had been and he clenched his teeth. Another good pair of gloves was ruined because of Sephiroth. He could feel his cheeks burning up with humiliation. It seemed that Angeal had saw past his lie. "Angeal…" he started to say when he felt a gloved hand press against his lips.

"I know what it is like to be…teased by him," Angeal whispered in Zack's ear. "He's done that to me…but only once. He usually goes for Genesis, though Genesis usually likes that sort of thing. It seems like a puppy like you was too irresistible for the Great Sephiroth." Zack squirmed in Angeal's lap. "Yeah, well, he didn't have to…rape me. He could have just asked, ya know?" Zack sighed and shook his head. Angeal chuckled at the younger male's comment. "Maybe. But would you have allowed him to do that to you even if he asked?" Zack paled slightly at that remark. He thought on it for a few moments before shaking his head. "Probably not." Angeal smirked slightly. "Who would you do it with if someone asked." Zack looked back at him with a shocked look on his face. "Just wondering," Angeal said in an innocent tone of voice.

Zack looked away and down at his gloved hands. "Probably…you." Angeal rubbed his chin with one gloved hand and looked down at Zack curiously. "Hmm…to be honest with you I kind of expect that from you." Zack felt his cheeks burning into a blush again and he curled his hands into fists. "You probably wouldn't want to anymore…not with what just happened." Angeal shook his head. "Now that's where you are wrong." He firmly rested a gloved hand under Zack's chin and forced the younger male's head up so that he could look into Zack's eyes. "I admire your courage in resisting Sephiroth's temptations for as long as you had." He smiled warmly at the younger male before letting his chin go. "Now, I am going to ask you again…is there anything else bound?"

Zack hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Where?" Angeal asked and Zack shifted slightly in his lap. Angeal's gaze went down towards Zack's groin area for a fraction of a second and a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "I see," was all he said. Shifting Zack better in his grasp, he took one glove off with his teeth and tossed it aside. "Well, then, I guess I shall take care of that for you since it seems that Sephiroth didn't find it necessary to help you with it while he was astride you." Zack started to protest until he felt Angeal's hand slip under the blanket that covered his lower half. He sighed, not wanting Angeal to leave him. He didn't want anyone else to find him in this state.

Angeal made quick work of the silver ring around the base of Zack's manhood. He quickly slipped that into his pocket before getting to work. He wrapped his bare hand around Zack's manhood and began to pump up and down it slowly. Zack closed his eyes and grunted with pleasure, though he kept his voice down to a low murmer. He leaned into Angeal's chest, causing the older male to wrap his free arm around Zack's chest.

Zack squirmed slightly as Angeal began to pump faster and faster. After a few minutes, Zack gripped Angeal's pants and released his pent up cum into the blanket. Sweating after all that, he slumped forward, his body quivering slightly. "Better?" Angeal asked him as he quickly cleaned up the mess Zack had made on himself. The younger male nodded his head. "Now, let's get you to your room. I'm sure you are worn out." Angeal slid Zack off of his lap and stood up, turning around as he did so to give the younger male some privacy while he got into his clothes. "Angeal," Zack asked as he pulled up his pants and zipped them up. "Do you…do you think we could…" Angeal turned around and looked down at the crimson-faced male. "Sure, why not." Zack nodded his head, stood up, and followed Angeal towards his room, a little skip in his step.

End


End file.
